The Prince And The Apostate
by Katie Krazy
Summary: Sebastian Falls in love with a Mage, but will he stay at the chantry, or take back his lands. Will his new power has prince be enough to protect her from the Templar's? Rated M for sexual content, Gore, drinking and Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince And The Apostate**

**Chapter 1 : A family avenged, a brother lost.**

Blood splattered across her armor, her heavy staff crackled with fury as she swept it horizontally before her, the ground shook with rage from the force as she slammed it upon the ground. Marian Hawke had spent most of her days since arriving in Kirkwall, destroying bandits and righting the wrongs of a corrupt city.

"That makes five for me , how many you got Hawke?" Varric the dwarf called from across the clearing, a heavenly laugh left her lips as she looked over to him, with a coy wink she spun her staff around, conjuring up a thunder-storm around several enemies. "All right no need to show off!" Varric chided as he walked across the clearing towards her.

"You never leave any for the rest of us." Fenris spoke up with a chuckle of his own as they all met in the center of the carnage.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still send guards to watch your house at night, if you didn't live in low town I wouldn't worry so much." Aveline shook her head as she looked around the clearing, at the last of the assassins ,or what was left of them.

"Well I guess we should go talk to this Sebastian fellow then." Marian sighed, it was just one more bounty to her, everyday it was like this.

The walk to the chantry was uneventful, until they reached the steps that is. Chantry sisters gasped and took steps away from them, Marian was still caked in mud and blood. Varric gave Hawke a wry look, she merely shrugged it off before shoving the doors open with a loud creak.

"That looks like him there, in the shiny white armor." Varric grinned pointing at the man leaning against the chantry wall.

Hawke stopped in her tracks, her eyes roamed over the man leaning against the wall, his white armor was pristine, as if he never wore it into battle, he had a cross-bow on his back, his hair was raven black and slicked back in perfection. Sebastian's features were overall handsome, his electric blue eyes roamed the room until they landed on hers, Marian felt her breath catch in her throat and her pulse speed up, until Varric cleared his throat.

"Are we going to speak to the man or are you going to drool over him for a while longer?" Aveline mused causing Hawke to blush and quickly hide her face behind her hair.

Walking up to him Marian steeled her nerves before speaking "Your family has been avenged." She spoke quickly, Sebastian looked up at her confused before his eyes grew wide .

"You mean the bounty then, I was sure that the grand cleric would not let it stay." Sebastian's accent was the icing on the cake for Hawke, she felt her knees wobble slightly as she drew in a shaky breath.

Varric and Fenris both let out low snickers, accompanied by a small laugh from aveline, Hawke spun around giving them all her best death glare, successfully shutting them up before turning her attention back to Sebastian.

"Well Serah I owe you my thanks, and a reward." Sebastian spoke as he reached into his pocket and handed a small pouch to Hawke, "This is all I can give for now, but once i retake my lands I will reward you royally."

Reaching out with a shaky hand she took the pouch and tossed it to Varric who readily stuck it in his pocket, "Twelve sovereigns to go Hawke, off to our next customer." The dwarf spoke with a grin on his lips as he watched the irritation flash in Marians eyes.

"Hawke.." Sebastian spoke with a small smile of his own , causing Marians heart to flutter "My name is Sebastian Vael, its nice to meet you lady Hawke." he took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

Hawke blushed brightly and pulled her hand away backing up a few steps , her companions laughed loudly as she rushed out of the chantry leaving behind a shocked Sebastian. "Did i do something wrong?" He looked down at the dwarf worriedly.

"Nope, but Hawke is no lady for one just another one of us trying to scrape by, and two she seems to have the most darling crush on you." Varric grinned widely at Sebastian as he spoke before signaling the others to follow him out of the chantry.

Sebastian watched the door where they had departed, a small smile playing on his lips.

Later that night the crew found themselves at the hanged man like they did every night, Aveline , Donnic, Fenris, Varric, Merril, Isabella, Carver, and Anders.

"Norah another round over here!" Carver called out to the bar maiden , Norah nodded her head and headed toward the bar while the crew sat around playing wicked grace.

"So we need exactly seven sovereigns before tomorrow, how are we going to do that Varric?" Carver asked as he laid down one of his card to draw from the pile.

"I don't know little Hawke but we will figure it out." Varric mused as he watched Carver grow red in the face at his use of his affectionate nickname for him.

"Can you not just call me Carver , dwarf." Carver rolled his eyes as his sister and Isabella both burst out laughing at the situation. "Sister slow down on the drinks, you become quite the problem when you are drunk, or should we mention the night you tried to hit on a Templar."

Marian bit her bottom lip with a small smile "It was not just a Templar it was the Knight-captain and I can't help it if he looked so good in that armor. "

"I'll drink to that!" Isabella chimed in clinking glasses with Marian.

Varric looked to Carver, then to Fenris and to Anders all three men groaned before letting out small chuckles of their own.

"But that armor is so clunky, how can one look good in it when you can't see what they look like with it on?" Merril the ever oblivious one in the group questioned.

"Daisy .. Sweet Daisy you will learn one day, for now just think of it as, he looks like a great handsome protector." Varric smiled at the little Dalish elf , she nodded once seemingly satisfied with his answer before going back to her book.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning!" Isabella sang loudly

"Lock him in the brig until he's sober ! early in the morning!" Hawke followed after her just as loudly. The two had their arms around each others shoulders, singing songs that Isabella had taught Hawke from overseas.

A musical chuckle reached Hawke's ears , the entire crew grew silent and spun around all at once, there in his pristine white armor stood Sebastian Vael, a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes twinkling with delight as he watched the women.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this, I was just hoping to get to know some people in the city." Sebastian looked around at the crew, they were all studying him , eying him up, assessing if he was a threat or not.

"Come on Choir boy , ever played wicked grace?" Varric was the first to speak, Sebastian nodded his head as he made his way toward the table where the men were sitting .

"So this is the guy huh?" Carver questioned as Sebastian sat next to Varric across from him.

"This is the guy." Fenris spoke , the edges of his mouth twitching slightly.

"The guy what?" Anders questioned in almost a whisper.

Thirty minutes later Varric had told the whole story of how Hawke almost fainted in the chantry, the entire table of men was in an uproar, the women were across the bar seemingly oblivious to anything else in the room.

Fenris looked up from his game over at Hawke and his eyes almost fell out of his head "Fenris what do you think about... about..." Anders stopped and looked where Fenris was looking, his jaw fell open slightly, that was all it took to have the whole table spin around.

Hawke was lying on the table, Isabella was slowly drinking a shot from her belly button with a large grin on her face as Marian giggled "It tickles!" she shrieked loudly as she grabbed Isabella by the hair.

"Oh i wanna try !" Merril yelled loudly earning a high-five from Isabella who slowly and carefully dumped another small shot into Hawkes belly button.

The table was silent, everyone's eyes were on the scene before them, Carver groaned and rubbed his forehead earning himself a resounding "Shh" from the rest of the table.

Hawke could feel eyes on her, she looked up to see everyone from the table staring at them, one pair of eyes caught hers in their intense gaze, Sebastian's. He was watching her with an intensity that she had never seen before, she blushed brightly before turning her attention back to Isabella who was reaching out to help her off the table.

Marian stumbled into Isabella's arms with a small giggle, Isabella took it as an invite and roughly placed her lips on Hawkes. Things went fast from there, Isabella pinned Marian to one of the support beams, her hands pushing up on Marians shirt on either side, Hawke let out a small sigh from her nose as she wrapped her arms around Isabella's neck. An eruption of cheers and whistles broke them apart, Marian blushed and Isabella chuckled as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Hawke was that your first kiss?" Isabella asked with mischief in her eyes.

"Y-yes.." Marian replied , a groan could be heard from the mens table, turning around she saw Sebastian still watching her, a large grin on his face.

The next morning Hawke pried herself out of Varrics bed, the dwarf had given up his room for the Hawke twins, while he slept in Isabella's room, to be sure she wouldn't seduce the drunken Marian any more than she had.

Walking out to the main room Hawke wasnt surprised to see the rest of them were already out there, she sighed and sat down looking at Varric "were still short seven sovereigns Varric, well never make it in time now." Slumping in her seat she placed her forehead on the table.

"Actually Choir boy pitched in , we leave in fifteen." Varric smiled as he watched Hawke look up in surprise.

"what do you mean pitched in?" She questioned with suspicion etched on her features.

"I mean he wants us to bring him back something nice." Varric chuckled, it didn't take long for the crew to get ready and head on their way to high town to meet with Bertrand, to set off on their expedition into the deep roads.

It had been two months since the Hawke twins had left for the deep roads, Sebastian paced and prayed in the chantry every day for their safe return. Slowly each day he would lose hope of them ever coming back, he would lose hope of ever seeing her again. As the sun set one night he was getting ready to lock up the Chantry for the night when the doors opened, there even in the dim light he managed to make out her features.

She was much thinner than when she left, her eyes had dark bags under them , and she was caked in blood. Her slight limp told him she was injured, but what worried him most was how she walked right past him toward the bronze statue of the maker and fell to her knees before it.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper looking up at the statue, her eyes glazed over with tears "Why!" she shouted this time, banging her fists on the floor. Sebastian stood there unsure of what to do, he heard the hurried shuffling feet above and looked up to see the Grand Cleric, she moved slowly down the stairs to his side.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper, Sebastian shrugged at her with worry before sitting down on the pew his eyes glued to the woman on her knees before the maker.

Grand Cleric Elethina walked to Marian , kneeling beside her slowly she looked over at her slowly placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "What troubles you child?"

Hawke looked over at the woman beside her, tears streaming down her face, her resolve crumbled and she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck sobbing heavily. The Grand Cleric wrapped her arms around Marian, allowing her to cry out her worried onto her robes, gently she stroked her hair whispering words of encouragment into her ear.

It wasnt long before Hawke had fallen asleep in the Grand Clerics embrace, she looked up to Sebastian for help, quickly he rushed to her side picking up the sleeping woman in his arms gently. Just as he cradled her to his chest the chantry doors opened revealing Varric, he looked as warn out as her, just as tired.

"You can bring her to my room at the hanged man, her estate will be open in the morning, her mother contacted the viscount with the money we earned, im guessing she didn't tell you why she was here, but her brother didn't make it back." Varric sighed and rubbed his face before turning to walk out of the chantry, Sebastian looked down at the woman in his arms then back to the Grand Cleric who looked heartbroken for the poor woman.

"Take care of her Sebastian, people would take advantage of her emotional state." Her instructions werent needed, Sebastian had intended to take care of her , but he smiled at her none the less and nodded before walking out of the Chantry following Varric to low town.

"Carver!" Marian screamed loudly as she sat up in the bed, her eyes wandered over her surroundings , her eyes landed on the table in Varrics sweet where her entire crew sat looking at her with sad eyes.

"Its okay kitten.." Isabella cooed as she walked over and sat beside her.

Hawke shook her head and pulled away from Isabella "P-please don't touch me , my magic is unpredictable right now.." she whispered .

"When a mage is under extreme stress they can Zap you without warning, without wanting to." Anders explained , Isabella formed an Oh with her mouth before moving back to the table with the rest of them.

"You're a mage?" Sebastian asked out loud, cursing himself quietly knowing this was not the best time to ask such questions.

"Yes is that a problem?" Fenris all but growled , shocking everyone in the room, even himself.

"Why the broody elf who hates mages is now standing up for one, now I know the world has gone insane!" Varric teased, earning him a glare from Fenris.

"Why wouldnt i stand up for Hawke, none of us would be here, maybe not even alive if it wasn't for that woman sitting over there." Fenris looked back at the broken Mage known as Marian Hawke, he earned a round of agreements from the crew who all looked over at her as well.

"I'm not a side-show for you all to stare at!" Hawke yelled , her fingers sparkled with energy.

"Get down!" Anders yelled just in time as everyone ducked lightning shot from her hands above the table.

"w-what did i do?" Hawke looked at her hands with worry before rushing out of the room and out of the tavern.

The crew looked around at each other and sighed "Just give her some time.." Varric spoke quietly and they all agreed, they would just give her some time to come to terms with her loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Feeling loss**

Hawke walked aimlessly around low town for the next two weeks, the hustle and bustle of the city streets still couldn't rouse her from her thoughts. A cool wind picked up dust particles, spinning them around on the ground like a small hurricane, a wry smile was placed on her lips as her mind swiftly brought back memories of when they were young in lothering. She pictured the smile on Carvers face when Bethany had used her first spell, the pride he held in his eyes for his sisters. Mages or not Carver had always protected them, been there for them, even when she and carver had not seen eye to eye he had loved her, that much she knew to me true.

Hawke felt the tears pooling in the back of her eyes, the memories assaulted her wave after wave, all the laughs all the hugs , all of these things she would never experience again, and it was her fault. Even after her mother pleaded with her not to take Carver with her Hawke sided with Carver, he wanted to go and he had spent just as much time preparing as she did, she owed it to him to let him come. Bethany came to mind, the loss of their sister weighed heavily on the family and it had taken time for her and Carver to finally connect once again. A strangled sob left her lips, Hawke pushed her feet forward one more step until she collapsed there near the low town foundry, her brother was gone and he was not coming back.

"Hawke?" A velvety smooth voice called from her side, his thick roguish starkhaven accent carried out over the empty alleyway, she looked up at him slowly, her tears staining her cheeks , but she could not find her voice to speak with him. "Hawke..." he spoke more softly this time as he approached, Sebastian sat beside her slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she sighed resting her head on his chest as he gently stroked her hair.

Hawke found it surprisingly nice to be comforted by him, she inhaled his scent deeply as she tried to reel in her emotions, her tears and sobs slowed as she relaxed into him, Sebastian continued to whisper words of encouragement until he felt her still beneath his touch.

Looking down on her now sleeping form on his chest Sebastian felt his heart lurch in his chest, loose tendrils of hair covered her eyes, her cheeks were flushed pink from crying, angry red rings surrounded her puffy eyes. Sebastian wanted to take her pain away, he wanted to ease her grief the way she had done for him, but this was not the same. There were no assassins for him to slay, no demons directing nobles for power, no it was the darkspawn taint, something he could not fight, something not even the chantry could restore for her.

Gently lifting Hawke into his arms , Sebastian smiled as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. walking back to the hanged man he quickly placed a finger over his lips as Varric raised a brow at the bundle in his arms, once she was settled in Varric's bed , Sebastian made his way over to the table to sit with the dwarf.

"Glad you found her choir boy, we've all been worried sick." Varric commented as he took a sip of his ale, the Dwarf too had been a bit distraught since they had returned from their expedition. His brothers betrayel had really taken its toll on the old dwarf. "She has lost a lot you know, her sister in the blight, her brother in the deeproads, At least my brother is still alive, betrayal or not I wouldn't want to see him die a death like that." Varric looked over at Hawke as he spoke, Sebastian knew that Varric had taken over the roll of a protective brother for her, he had been with her for over two years now.

"She is strong and brave, she puts her companions first and has a heart of gold." Sebastian sighed as he spoke, he watched as Hawke began to trash in her sleep, his heart took another painful lurch as he watched her.

"Careful now choir boy, some one might get the wrong idea and think you were falling in love with our fearless leader." Varric chirped as he took another sip of his ale, Sebastian felt the heat rise in his cheeks , Varric eyed him suspiciously before breaking out in a fit of laughter "Oh this will make a great story, the prince and the apostate, a tragic love story, but how does it end?" Sebastian could tell by the look in the Dwarf's eyes that his mind was set into motion, he was plotting scenes and readying himself to tell yet another story about Hawke.

"CARVER!" Hawke sat up straight only to see the shocked faces of Sebastian and Varric who sat at the table before her, she sighed pushing her hair out of her eyes as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry.." She mumbled sitting forward with her elbows on her knees, burying her face in her hands. "Varric get the team together tonight, we have a job at the bone pit again, only this time i think there is a much larger problem than a few small dragons." Hawke spoke gruffly , sleep still laced in her voice as she pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Alright Hawke no problem." Varric swiftly set to work writing down messages , he paid the urchin children well, they would always deliver messages for him at any time.

"Can I walk you home?" Sebastian asked as Hawke walked towards the door, she at him telling him to do as he pleased , standing up he strolled up beside her, silence fell over them as they walked.

Sebastian felt at ease with her, even if the chantry had told him to fear mages, Hawke even in her darkest time was not changing into some horrid creature before his eyes, she was not shooting flames at everyone she passed , she did not even carry a staff with her everywhere she went. His deep blue eyes looked down at her , he blushed when his eyes caught hers, she was looking at him as well. Hawke chuckled at his shyness, the first real laugh that had left her lips since her brothers passing, wrapping her arm around his they continued their walk toward high town, to the new estate that Hawke had managed to get for her mother.

"I still don't understand why mother cared so much to get this thing.." Hawke finally spoke as thy approached the Amell estate, her nose scrunched up in obvious distaste for the higher quality life, Sebastian didn't try to hide his amusement as he let out a low chuckle. "Oh im nobility, catch me as I swoon!" Hawke placed her hand on her forehead swaying on her feet dramatically.

Sebastian laughed and reached out to catch her , she fanned her face as his arms went around her waist, she stilled in his arms, opening her emerald eyes she looked into his own blue ones, Swallowing the lump in her throat she licked her lips before standing back up, trying to step out of his hold. Sebastian held her a bit tighter, his eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes before he leaned in slowly, he waited for her reaction, gave her time to run away before he placed his lips on hers. It was a sweet soft kiss, gentle and quick, pulling back Sebastian released her from his hold, taking her hand he kissed it lightly "Good night my lady." before he spun around on his heel walking back toward the chantry.

Hawke blushed brightly before rushing into the house, she felt giddy for the first time since she had lost her siblings, she sighed leaning her back against the door a large grin on her face.

Sebastian felt as tho he were walking on air, a smile graced his lips as he pictured her, looking up at the chantry now he knew he had to make a decision, if he stayed at the chantry he would never be allowed to be with Hawke as a man, only as an ear for her to listen to, but if he took back his lands , he could give her everything, and maybe even protect her from the tower. One thing he knew for sure, he would give anything to see that smile on her lips again.

x

o

x

o

x

o

Hawke grunted as she kicked aside a charred corpse outside of the bone pit, she had convinced these men to come back to work only for them to die, "Always leading people to their deaths.." she mumbled to herself as she continued her walked down the long path leading away from the pit, the bodies were thrown about leading in this direction.

"Hawke I got a bad feeling about this.." the sound of Varric's voice was followed by the tell-tale sign of him readying Bianca.

"There is a foul-smelling wind, something is not right." fenris commented as he pulled out his sword, they made their way further down the path , once they passed under a massive archway a loud shriek hit their ears.

"A dragon!" Sebastian called out , the dragon let out a loud snarl as it spit fire at the archway, Hawke cursed at the archway gave way under the scorching flames of the dragon.

"We have to choice we have to fight." Hawke pulled out her staff readying herself for what she knew would be an intense battle.

x

o

x

o

x

o

"Then Hawke jumped onto the dragons head, holding onto one horn she lifted her dagger driving it straight into the beast eye! With a massive roar the beast flailed trying to shake her off, fire spewed from his massive Maw before he fell to the ground in defeat!" Varric was animated as he retold the story of the Bone pit to the gathering crowed in the hanged man. Hawke chuckled as he always made her seem larger than life, made her adventures seem bigger than they were, just with his words and imagination.

"He is good at this." Sebastian spoke from beside her, Hawke smiled and nodded her head.

"Its good to be around the gang again." Hawke said softly before returning her attention to Varric once more.


End file.
